User talk:Matako
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shimura Tae page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 14:32, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Names What are you talking about? What pages have I changed? Mai Is Me (talk) 17:43, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply from Gintama Wiki admin : Please see reply @ here ~~Gin-san (Talk) 11:55, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :: 2nd Reply posted, thanks :: ~~Gin-san (Talk) 08:10, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Tsukuyo Hi, just want to get a clarification, nothing personal. The trivia section for Tsukuyo is inaccurate. I'm not sure why you insist that she prostituted herself? Also there was no indicator that she charged Gintoki for that night. It was explicitly stated in the manga that Gintoki was "used" by Hinowa to cheer up Tsukuyo. Hinowa also said that pouring drinks was all she had to do - so I really don't see how a simple act like that constituted as prostitution. : I've replied to your message on your talk page. Please remember to sign your message next time. : --Matako (talk) 12:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Hi there, apologies for not signing my name, I am not familiar with Wikis, anyway I want to answer your questions: :: - while it is true that Tsukuyo was sold to Yoshiwara for the main purpose of prostitution, she has never walked down that path. In fact she despised this fate of hers and it was the fundamental reason she rebelled against the courtesan mentor (which was stated accurately on her Wiki). The fact that she scarred her face was so that she would not be fit to be a courtesan, which I think is universally understood. Additionally, Sorachi in the Official Gintama-kun no Ayumi book (http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/product/NEOBK-1708107), has stated that Tsukuyo is a virgin. :: - In the Scandal Arc, the fee she charged Gintoki was for her contractual freedom, not for the "service" she provided. It was stated in the chapter in 336, that Tsukuyo's contractual freedom has been "bought", and Tsukuyo telling Gintoki that he should pay her back for that. :: So to say she prostituted herself implies that she was going far beyond what was required of her by Hinowa (simply pouring drinks), which is really inaccurate. :: Ava Liebeundhasse (talk) 08:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Ava (I don't know how to do this, sorry) ::: Hi, thanks for your reply! ::: Quite frankly, while I do understand your points and agree more or less, I still don't see how all those facts make a difference in the long run. Yes, she may be a virgin and Gintoki was the only suitor she was ever asked to serve, but the fact remains that, whether she was asked to do so or not, she offered sexual services to a suitor. And whether it happened or not, this is what breaks the wall between being something like a hostess and being a prostitute, or more specifically, a courtesan. ::: I can also confirm that it truly is about him supposedly buying Tsukuyo's contractual freedom, which I admittedly did not interpret correctly when I assumed that Gintoki was charged for her services. Nonetheless, this remains an indicator for the fact that she is a courtesan, because it was stated that Tsukuyo was, and I specifically quote, "bought out of the bondage of prostitution", which is in this case the definition of buying someone out of his contractual freedom. There wouldn't have been any contractual freedom that could be traded if Tsukuyo wasn't considered a courtesan/prostitute. We all know that prostituting herself is not her actual job in Yoshiwara and that Tsukuyo is an absolute exception in this case, but the fact remains that she is considered a courtesan and that she, even if only once, offered commercial sexual services. On second thought though, I do have to agree that directly saying that she prostitutes herself may be, while I still do not consider it incorrect, misleading for some people. ::: Matako (talk) 14:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Editing Gintoki's page Firstly, I'd like to apologise for editing the history section to a separate page without explaining. I was thinking about opening section tabs (e.g. history, relationships, and gallery) for characters with too many information, and the editing out was a test. Considering that it would be carried out in the future, when the wiki is basically completed, would you think this is alright? MoonyMary (talk) 09:02, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Hi MoonMary! Thanks for explaining this to me! :In my personal opinion, it would be rather bothersome for readers to have to gather information about one character from several pages. I mean this is exactly what we have the contents list for. As long as every page is properly structured, there is no such thing as "too much information". I always orientate myself by what the extremely popular anime-related wikis do, and when we look at Naruto Wikia for example, we can see that the main characters' pages are filled with tons of content. One page of a somewhat relevant character there has about twice as much content as one of our pages of an actual main character here. But because they also have a clear structure, there has never been a problem with that. It would be much easier to simply follow the contents list and easily find the content you want to read about than being redirected from one page to another if you ask me. :You should probably discuss this idea with Gin-San. I'd usually suggest turning this into a proper and open discussion, but at this point we lack both staff members and regular editors to make such a thing happen. :Matako (talk) 14:29, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for your kind reply, Matako. ::Actually, I took the ideas from some of the smaller anime-related wikis (e.g. Pandora Hearts, Assassination Classroom) and non-anime-related wikis (e.g. Harry Potter). At first, I found it somewhat bugging to have the Image Gallery to share the same page with the information of the character, so I was thinking about moving it to another tab first, then I'll try with other sections (if possible.) There will be tabs to direct the reader, so I don't think it would be too complicated/unclear. ::Still, I'd like to thank you for your opinion, and I'm sorry for my late reply. I'll ask Gin-san about this some time later. ::MoonyMary (talk) 04:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's quite alright dear! And thank you for being so thoughtful. This wiki needs a lot of attention, so devotion like yours is always highly appreciated. :) ::: --Matako (talk) 20:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC)